Clare's Poem Book
by ohsnapitsalex
Summary: Poems I've written. I figured Clare could have written them. Updated slowly. Trig Warning- depression, self harm, child abuse, etc. Chapter 7's up!
1. Clare's Fate

**I wrote this poem in creative writing class. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

You put holes in my soul

Until it is gone

For your words that you've said

Have already won

I tremble in fear

I quiver and shake

My life's on the line

That too you will take

Greedy and selfish

You made a poor deal

My well-earned reward

Was not yours to steal

I'll scream and I'll shout

Until I turn red

My name is Clare Edwards

And now I am dead.


	2. Broken but Fixable

**Chapter 2. I have more poems, But when I get 2 reviews I'll update again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi but I do own this poem**

The pain that I felt  
Was like getting hit by a bus  
When I realized this mess  
Was really just us

The glass is broken  
The frame is tattered  
But this old rusty frame  
Wasn't what mattered

It's the picture inside  
That held memories deep  
But when the old hinges snap  
All the memories will seep

My soul has grown icy  
My heart's dead and cold  
Because all the things that you've done  
You think makes you bold

I don't want to forget  
How we stood hand in hand  
But my broken picture of us  
Still sits on my nightstand


	3. Prisoner of Her Mind

**I'm weak.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi but I do own this poem. **

**This takes place as Glen is abusing her. Note that him and Helen married long ago as Clare is around 10 in this poem. **

I glance up from my reading  
And stare up in fear  
For there was a noise  
I was beginning to hear

I look under my bed  
Behind the closet door  
No matter how much I search,  
I will find no more

I peek behind curtains  
And under the sink  
I'm so afraid now  
I dare not even blink

The power goes out  
As does my mind  
How could I get myself  
Into such a bind?

I glare at the ceiling  
And down at the floor  
Hoping this monster inside  
Would just even the score

My knees give away  
I fall to the ground  
For it is my own chains  
In which I am bound.


	4. Gone But Never Forgotten

**This is a poem I wrote a long time ago, so excuse the awfulness of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi but I do own this poem. **

**Eli wrote this. Pretend Clare died when she got cancer. **

The ones who die get lucky.

They get the escape of this mad, mad world, with the ones they love forever.

They get the adventures and love without fear of heartache.

The ones who die are gone forever, gone but never forgotten.


	5. Natural Human Powers

**This one's short as well, but it has a nice meaning. It's not really Clare writing it, but I really wanted to share it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but I do own this poem.**

We are soldiers, each and every one of us, fighting the great battle of life.

As humans we:

Fight until we are to weak,

Wander aimlessly until we are lost, then found,

Dream bigger and better dreams until they haunt us,

Love like there's no tomorrow,

Learn until we know everything,

Strive to change the world until we do,

Know the difference between trials and triumphs,

And live until we drop dead,

All to change the world...

For the better.


	6. The Truth About Us

Yes we were so dysfunctional

As I see so clearly now,

You were so despicable,

Sometimes I wonder how

How you could sleep at night

Without thinking in you mind.

"How could I have been so cruel, and just left her behind?"

The old cliche they told me

When I was young, it hurt.

For your sticks and stones they broke my bones,

But it's your words that hurt the worst.

**R&amp;R, **

**~Lexi~**


	7. The School of Creativity

**Disclaimer: I own this poem, nothing else.**

The School of Creativity  
Accepts everyone, you see.

It does not matter where you're from  
Because to this distant land, you'll come

Where all the people know you by name,  
Where you can walk the walk of fame, not shame

Where you'll never need to hide  
The creativity that hides inside

From a place where all your demons lurk  
To a place where people love your quirks

From a place where you were all alone  
To a place where you can forever call home.


End file.
